Anime Party II:The TV Catastrophe!
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: Sequel to Anime Party! Sarah, Shiroi & Eunbee's lives were back to normal with the same interest for Anime sparking bright as ever until suddenly, Sarah's TV exploded with Anime... LITERALLY! What can come out of this? CHAOS!
1. Prolouge

**_Prolouge  
_**Sarah, a young 13 year old girl was quite an Anime lover... yes, the EXACT same Sarah who had an Anime party over 5 months ago & had her mom find out about her inviting every Anime she knew.

Eunbee hasn't changed a bit either, same old Eunbee AND Shiroi, who love Anime. Yes, the trio sure have a thing for Anime. Once as I told you before, Anime got them into big trouble. And once, it got them into BIG, BIG trouble.

Anyway, before I begin this strange, gruesome yet humourous tale, let me introduce you to one of the biggest troublesome brats in the universe... Sarah's brother, David Lyu. He always managed to get his older sister into trouble. Once, he got her AND her friends into trouble. Another time, he got her and her friends into BIG, BIG TROUBLE!

But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you THIS story...

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday evening in Ontario as Sarah got ready for her shows. "Oi, witch!" David yelled, wat'cha doing? It'd better not involve Anime again! "Guess what, stupid? YES, ANIME AGAIN! SO SHUT UP & LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sarah yelled back to her brother & turned back to the TV. 

DING-DONG!

"Oh! Great! Sounds like Eunbee & Shiroi are here!" Sarah smiled as she went upstairs from the basement to the door. She opened it & saw Eunbee & Shiroi. "HEY GUYS!" Sarah smiled, "HEY SARAH!" They smiled back as the trio went back downstairs.

They turned on the TV & saw that it was Naruto. They smiled & made themselves comfortable. "Hey Shiroi?"  
"Yeah, Eunbee?"  
"Remember the time of Sarah's birthday party 5 months ago when all the Anime that Sarah knew came to life?"

"Yeah, that was soooo cool & awesome! THE BEST PARTY OF THE MILLENIUM!"  
"Hey guys, the show's starting!"Sarah interuppted, pointing at the screen. Suddenly, the TV startedto jerk uncontrollably & sparks started to shootout of it!

The 3 of them got nervous. "Hey... what's going on?" Eunbee asked nervously, "Sarah, what's up with your house these days? Last week when Eunbee & I went here, the ceiling started to leak & flood, last MONTH, it was frikkn' cold in WINTER & last YEAR, I fell through a floorboard... IN YOUR ROOM WHICH CONNECTED TO THE F-ING GARAGE!"

"Jeesh Shiroi, CHILL!" Sarah said, " HOW CAN I CHILL? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED OUR PRESENT SITUATION RIGHT NOW, YOUR TV'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE! AND WORST OF ALL, WE'RE MISSING OUT ON NARUTO & NEJI, MY _HUSBAND_!"

"Ummm..."Sarah & Eunbee sweatdropped, they forgot about Shiroi's'Husband', Neji Hyuuga from Naruto. "Shiroi, you can see your husband later but right now, this TV's aboutto go KA-BOOM!"Eunbee yelled as she tugged Shiroi's ear all the way upstairs with Shiroi yelling, "OW! OW! NOT THE EAR! OW!"

( A/N;Does THAT sound familiar? )

Sarah sweatdropped & followed behind the reel.

And for the moment you've been waiting for... the TV exploded. But.. it wasn't your everyday kind of explosion... it exploded with...

ANIME.

* * *

Okay, okay I know the first chapter was retarded, corny & boring... the combination of the 3 along with a cliffhanger... but I promise to make the next chappie more exciting & humourous... well, ciao for now!


	2. NiHaos from Ranma & David's Plot!

**_Chapter 1  
_**"Is it safe to come out now?" Sarah asked, "I think so..."

"What do you mean, 'You think so,' Shiroi? You're always the smart one!" Eunbee exclaimed, "I know but I've GOT to have my comical moments right?" Eunbee sighed, "I guess you're right but the question is, what made the TV---Ummmm... Oooohhh dearrrr..."

Eunbee & Shiroi looked at each other, "EW, I'M NOT YOUR 'DEAR!'" They cried simultaneously, pointing at one another. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Nani o? Daijoubu Sarah, we can buy a new TV quick before your parents get home!" Shiroi began to console until Sarah yelled, "FORGET ABOUT THE F-ING TV! LOOK WHAT'S IN FRONT OF IT!"

"Huh?"

Eunbee & Shiroi turned and saw a young 16-year old boy, wearing a Chinese outfit & ashort, black pigtail. He looked up & said, "Oh, um hello! Uhh.. sorry about the mess and--wait a minute! Aren't you the 3 insane girls who invited me here last time for one of you guys?"

Shiroi, Sarah & Eunbee both had an Anime vein pulsating on their heads gritting out, "Yes, it's us. You've got a problem with it, Ranma Saotome?"

"No, not really... unless the 3 of you are like that uncute tomboy, I can---" Before Ranma could finish his death wish, it had already been granted. He was booted through the ceiling, the kitchen ceiling, all the way up on top of the roof.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, RANMA-NO-BAKA!" They yelled. "What are going to do? We can't risk having an Anime party again... your mom could walk in on us again with a cake on her face & we could be facing an instant re-play of 5 months ago!" Shiroi pointed out.

( A/N;If you want to know what had happened, I'm sorry but you'll have to read the pre-quel for yourself... I'm just too tired to type what happened right now...)

Sarah & Eunbee agreed mutually. They'd HATE to find out what would happen if their mom found out about the Anime trashing Sarah's house... again...

Sarah was about to suggest something when a cry came from David's room, "AIIIIYAAAA!" The 3 of them ran upstairs to David's room & found Ranma standing in front of David, just peering down on David as he was STILL screaming for the last 10 minutes in counting;Never stopping for breath.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE LITTLE BOY, TAKE A BREATH BEFORE YOU PASS OUT ON THE FLOOR!" Ranma said. David took a big breath & collapsed on his bed, still wide-eyed. "Hey, don't you look familiar?" David asked.

"Ummm... no.. I don't think we've met before the last time I was here... hey Sarah, who is the little guy?"

"Oh, that's my annoying little brother, David. Watch out for him Ranma, he has a knack for getting people in trouble... especially me..."

"But then why is it I didn't see him at your party the last time I was here?" Ranma asked,"Because during that time, my brother was sleeping over at his friend's house." Sarah explained. " Oh, _now_ I get it..." Ranma trailed off, " Anyway, are you going to have another Anime party again this year?"

"No, I can't risk that chance again. My parents might find out that I've hosted a party without their permission & in this era, it's illegal to host parties without your parent's permission." Sarah explained.

"Rules, sch-mules sis! You know that already! What's the use of rules if there IS no rules at all?" David asked, " Well, I---wait a minute, David Lyu, where is this going?" Sarah asked, "Oh, nowhere..."

David trailed off with an innocent gleam as an imaginary rim of heaven appeared on top of his head, "Right... SUUUUURE... like I'm EVER going to fall for that." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh, come on Sis!" David practically whined,

"I'm just saying the rules need a little bit of adjustment is all!"

"And where are you going with this?" Shiroi demanded along with Eunbee, "As Sarah's friends, we deserve to know as well!"

David was about to protest when Ranma intervened, "What rules, kid?"

"Well, I mean the State rules, I mean like the laws and---"

"Let's do it."

"WHHHHAAAATTT! RANMA HAVEWE FINALLY HIT YOU TOO HARD? WTF ARE YOU THINKING? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THE PENALTIES & CONSEQUENCES ARE IF WE'RE CAUGHT? WE COULD BE CHARGED A HUGE FINE & SENT TO JAIL FOR A LIFETIME!" The girls yelled.

"YEAH! Now you're speaking my language! Okay, first stop is---" Before David could make the commands, a huge

CRASH! BOOM! BANG! KLONK! OW!

could be heard in the basement. "WHY does it always have to be the _basement_?" David groaned, "What is it, LITTLE brother? You afraid of a wittle basement? Geesh, if you can't get over your fear of basements, how do you expect to overrun the government of Canada?" Sarah sneered.

"Oh, so now you're saying you _want_ to break the laws of the government?"  
"...MAAAYYYBEEE..."  
Shiroi & Eunbee punched Sarah over the head & yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HAS YOUR BROTHER BEEN TEACHING YOU?"

( A/N;LOL, that's sooo funny, considering David's only 8 & she's like what,13? )

"Urusai, minna!" Ranma hissed, "It could be Kunou or Ryouga or something!"  
"I highly doubt it, Ranma...sheesh, the way you describe'em, it makes it sound like they STALK you or something!" David commented.

"Let's not talk about that, shall we?"

"SHUT UP!" Shiroi hissed, "Are we going in or not?" Holding out a pitchfork which just appeared out of thin air. Sarah, Eunbee, David & Ranma stiffened, yelling quickly & fearfully, "GOING!" They all turned the knob slowly & went in to find...

NARUTO?

"Nice one, moron."  
"SHUT UP, SASUKE! AT LEAST I GOT US SOMEWHERE!"  
"Um, yeah Naruto, A STRANGER'S HOUSE!"  
"Sakura, who's side are you on, anyway?"  
"Sasuke's as always.."

"OKAY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? AND WE WE WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Sarah screeched. They all looked at her. 'No wonder she won the screaming contest last year...' Eunbee & Shiroi thought.

* * *

Oh man, I've GOT to get rid of this habit for cliffhangers but I can't resist! So Naruto begins to join in the fray! Will he join in David's quest to overthrow the government of Canada, or can Sarah, Eunbee & Shiroi stop him before the Anime the trio knows is turned against the world? 

**Volcabulary**

Daijoubu-It's okay  
**Minna-**Everybody/Everyone  
**Ranma-No-Baka-**Ranma you idiot  
**Nani/****Nani O**-What  
**Urusai**-Shut up


End file.
